The Mysterious Mitsu
by AquaJet
Summary: Fuji loves reading a certain section in the school newspaper made by the mysterious Mitsu. There is a contest going on and the only thing you need to do for the prize is: find out who Mitsu is. FujixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, this is my first FujixOC story but it's definitely not my first OC type of story. I hope you enjoy this story! ^ ^**

**Setting: this story is set in high school second year. They go to Seigaku high (I couldn't think of any school names mainly because I suck at name picking XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. The only things I own are my OCs and this fic.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Morning practices are the same as always in Seigaku high. Even though Ryoma is off in America winning grand slam tournaments, everything was pretty much the same before the freshman cam to Seigaku middle. Momo and Kaido are still in their constant fighting, Inui is still creeping everybody out with his infamous Inui juices, Kawamura is able to play again on the team, Tezuka is the captain of the team, and Fuji was still…a tensai.

The only thing that was new besides the location (even Ryuzaki Sumire is still their coach) was that Tezuka got himself a girlfriend. Now that was a shocker. Most people wouldn't even suspect the serious buchou to get a girlfriend but luckily his girlfriend was a childhood friend which made it possible for him to actually fall in love.

Fuji was a bit taken aback when he suddenly realized that most of the regulars already had girlfriends coming right after the buchou's example. Inui, Kaido, Eiji, and even Kawamura got a girlfriend. Fuji didn't have any eyes for any girl, mainly because he loves messing with the other regulars due to his sadistic side of himself. Only his fans were willing to go out with him but he never gave them the time of day. Besides the percentage of a fan getting together with his or her idol would be 0.00001% according to Inui's data.

Yet Fuji was still able to maintain his usual smile despite some minor changes. He also had a chance to tease and mess with the other regulars so it could be considered as a plus.

He made his way through the library to see the latest school newspaper. And you may be wondering why the tensai would want to see a newspaper but that's because there is one section that he absolutely loves reading. In a certain section there is a mysterious writer named Mitsu who writes short stories or poems. Nobody knows who Mitsu is. In the last bit of Mitsu's section, it stated that whoever finds out who Mitsu is first gets a prize.

Fuji wanted to partake in this little even, mainly because he thought it would be fun and it's definitely a good challenge. First off, Mitsu is a girl/boy name so the results can't be narrowed down through gender however if you dug into it deeper, then you would know that Mitsu means light or honey/nectar which means someone had to have either light, honey, or nectar colored hair.

Fuji had narrowed the results easier than searching anyone who had a boy/girl name or anybody who had the word Mitsu in their name. He knew that few people had yellowish colored hair s he decided to attack that information first but before that, he read another poem written by Mitsu.

**A Best Friend Can be Anyone**

Two angels

One is like a child

The other is more mature

The mature angel watches the younger angel

Secretly hoping that she would be happy

Words with quantity rather than quantity

Make the difference

The older angel said 4 words

Let's be friends forever

The younger one nods

Now even if another joins the circle,

They will still be the best of friends.

~Mitsu

Fuji smiled at the poem. It was pure and happy. A picture would be placed below every poem made by Mitsu. This time the picture was of two angels. One had dark hair with green eyes and looked more mature. The other had white hair with blue eyes and looked like a child but taller. The more mature looking angel was hugging the younger one with a soft smile plaster on her face. The younger looking angel was smiling so happily and cheerfully.

Fuji set the paper down and saw another girl sleeping right across from where he was sitting. He didn't notice that she was already there. She was sound asleep. Fuji noticed that the girl had lemon colored hair. She was like a familiar stranger. He looked at the book she was reading. It was a thick literature book that would probably be way too advance for a normal person.

Fuji smiled at her sleeping face. She looked pretty cute. He remembered that he had his camera with him today. He took it out of his schoolbag and took a picture. He then remembered this familiar stranger. Her name was Fujimoto Emi. She was Tezuka's girlfriend's best friend. Emi would sometimes come to the court with her best friend and cheer on some of the matches. That wasn't all; they were in the same world's language class. He sat next to her but they never really talked. If they did it would be a small chat.

The picture that he just took was finally developed. He took a quick look at it. She did look peaceful and cute when she's asleep. "Mmm…" it seems as though she woke up. Emi opened her eyelid to see a gorgeous brunette standing over her. She blushed, got up, bowed, and left. Fuji was sort of surprised by her actions but then again he did do something unusual today.

--

"Sakamoto, I'm serious. Fuji-san, yes, the Fuji Shusuke, was standing near me when I woke up" Emi exclaimed.

"Hmm, maybe he likes you" Sakamoto smiled.

"(O///O) N-No, anyway I have the next poem ready" Emi handed a piece of paper to Sakamoto.

"Thanks, Mitsu-san" Sakamoto chuckled as Emi left.

**----------------------------------------------**

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: the whole Worlds Language class is totally made up but then I had to at least connect them in some way. Sorry if Emi seems Mary-Sue…ish. Anyway, please review! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Note: Also I'm going back to school which means there will be times when I'm so caught up with homework that I won't be able to update. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

**The Familiar Stranger**

A silent shadow lurks over me

I feel like I'm being watched

Yet when I turn around

I don't see a soul

When I turn back

I see the familiar stranger again

"Kyaa, I wonder if Mitsu-san was being stalked when he or she wrote this" One of Mitsu's fan girls said.

"Then wouldn't that mean Mitsu-san has to be extremely handsome or beautiful" another fan said happily.

"Wouldn't it be great if Mitsu-san was a boy? I would want to date him!" The girls all squealed.

Emi was feeling a twist of disgust and depression. She overheard the conversation _'sorry to disappoint but Mitsu-san is a girl' _Emi thought as she looked for a textbook for her world's language class.

'_I wasn't being stalked when I wrote it geez what's with their imagination?'_ Emi asked herself as she took two more books along with the world's language textbook.

'_Why did I even get sighed up in world's language class? I tried not to stand out…'_ Emi tries her best not to stand out so her chances of being 'Mitsu-san' wouldn't be very high. In most people's eyes, Emi is just an ordinary high schooler with normal grades.

"Saa, Fujimoto Emi, right?" Emi shivered, she got scared for a second and turned around. It was the tensai, Fuji Shusuke.

"Hai…" She softly croaked. _'He scared me…'_ Emi thought a little sadly.

"And you're Fuji Shusuke, right?" Emi said.

"Hmm, I'm happy that you remember my name. We sit together in world's language class" Fuji smiled. Emi raised her brow and waved her hand a few inches away from his face.

"Can you see with your eyes closed?" Emi asked with a puzzled look.

"It's a tensai thing" Fuji chuckled. Emi sweat dropped.

"I…see…well, do you need anything, Fuji-san?" Emi asked.

"Hmm, I was searching for a world's language textbook but it seems that they are all out" Fuji said.

"Ah, I'm sorry I just got the last one" Emi said.

"Saa, can I share with you until they get one?" Fuji asked.

"A-Ano…sure" Emi smiled nervously.

--

"Sakamoto, why did you set up this little contest?" Katou asked.

"Actually it was Emi's idea, ne Emi?" Sakamoto asked the girl who was furiously typing away.

"Yeah" she mumbled as she continued her research.

"Hmm, you're enthusiastic today" Sakamoto smiled.

"Don't you have an article to work on, Sakamoto?" Emi asked.

"I finished it already" Sakamoto smiled.

"Anyway, why did you set up the contest in the first place, Emi?" Katou asked.

"To get a little more excitement going on in the school and besides, the prize could be whatever they want as long as it's within our reach. I also want to see how many smart people are out there" Emi smiled and began typing again.

"Your poem was different than you usually do. Did something happen?" Sakamoto asked.

"Well I thought that there was someone that was after me but I couldn't figure out who the person was" Emi said.

"No one follows you, Ems. First time is a stranger, second time is coincidence, and third time means he's tailing you. So if you see him 3 times throughout the day then you can say he's tailing you" Katou said.

"I only saw him unexpectedly once" Emi mumbled as she did her research.

--

Emi was going to her part time job. She was a waitress at a local café. She got to wear one of those cute maid outfits (you know, the ones with the puffy sleeves and cute apron). Emi customized hers a bit. Emi put up her shoulder length hair in a high pony-tail with a cute flower clip on the right side of her hair. She wore leather shoes made by Sakamoto instead of the regular boots that they gave out with the outfit.

Emi liked this job, it helped pay for her rent. Emi lives alone in a small apartment away from her family.

"Emi-chan, hurry up and serve the tables" her co-worker Yamada Yumiko said to Emi.

"Hai, Yumiko-chan" Emi went to go serve table 7. "Hai, can I take your order?" Emi asked.

"Hmm, I want gyokuro tea and wasabi flavored ice cream" A familiar voice said.

Emi stared at the boy. It was Fuji. She almost jaw dropped.

_**Second time is coincidence**_ Emi remembered. She mentally shook her head and processed his order in her mind.

'_Did he say wasabi flavored ice cream? We do have that flavor but…nobody tries it much…'_ Emi stared at him in disbelief.

"Saa, Emi-san, this is where you work?" he asked.

"H-Hai" She barley made it out.

"Hmm, I come here often. Did you just start working here?" Fuji asked.

"Hai" Emi answered simply. _'Don't worry about it Emi. It's just coincidence that you saw him unexpectedly twice today'_ Emi tried to convince herself.

"Anyway, I'll get your order" Emi tried to stay composed. It was a strange day for her.

--

"Hah, I'm finally at my home. Fuji can not come here unless he lives here or it proves that he's stalking me" Emi said in front of the gates of her apartment home. The apartment had a pool and a gaming center. She got this apartment because it was fairly cheep yet a good place to stay in.

"Who's stalking you?" Emi froze. She turned around and freaked. "F-F-Fuji-s-san??? W-What are you doing here?" Emi asked.

"I live here" Fuji smiled his usual smile.

_**Third time means he's tailing you**_ Emi remembered Katou's words again

Emi stared at him then fainted.

"Emi-san!?" Fuji watched her faint. Then it became dark and quiet for Emi.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Gyokuro tea is an actual type of tea; I looked it up. If anyone had read the Gallagher Girls series then you would know those lines (yes I'm a dork XD)**

**Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi felt horrible. Her sides were sore and her head ached. _'What happened'_ Emi thought as she got up from the beige colored sofa…wait…Emi had a beige colored sofa?

"WHAT THE…!?" Emi semi-freaked out.

"Emi-san, are you alright?" Fuji asked in a concerned tone.

Emi looked at Fuji and then remembered "Ah, gomen, did you carry me here? I must have been heavy." Emi blushed.

Fuji chuckled "It's alright, you weren't heavy at all. Anyway, are you alright? Why did you suddenly faint?" Fuji asked.

"E-Eto…you just caught me by surprise that's all…and I saw you like 3 times unexpectedly in one day…so I thought I might be going crazy or something." Emi confessed.

Fuji chuckled again "I like your honesty." he said with his usual smile. Emi observed Fuji for a moment _'somehow…when he closes his eyes…I feel like I'm missing out on something…'_ Emi thought for a second before speaking.

"Fuji-san, how come you never open your eyes?" Emi asked.

Fuji smiled "It's a tensai thing." He said.

'_Of course…'_ Emi thought, a little disappointed.

"Anyway, I better get home." Emi laughed nervously. She found her way out of Fuji's apartment. She thought that Fuji's apartment was very interesting. It had pictures of interesting things and she saw a couple of cactuses somewhere around his apartment. When she opened the door and took a look around, she realized something. Emi lived directly across from Fuji. In other words, she could walk straight and be in her apartment room. Emi's jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong, Emi-san?" Fuji asked form behind her.

"Fuji-san…I live across from you…" Emi barley made out.

"I see…" Fuji kept his normal smile. Emi was getting irritated. He never opens his eyes and he smiles too much. "baka tensai…" she said softly before going to her apartment.

'_I shoot I forgot to thank him!'_ Emi turned around "T-Thank you for helping me (o///o)" Emi looked away from Fuji. _'Geez, what are you blushing for? It's only a thank you!'_ Emi argued with herself before entering her apartment.

--

"Ems, tell me how you got into world's language class?" Katou asked Emi.

"I don't know. It's a very advanced class that gives you a chance to learn the languages that are mostly used around the world. In other words, it should be a smart kid's class." Emi explained.

"That is strange. Hmm, did you do anything extraordinary?" Sakamoto asked.

"Nope, I've kept a low profile." Emi said.

"Then I think the principal did it. I told him that you shouldn't be placed in any smart classes but when he kept reading Mitsu's wonderful section, he told me that he will transfer you to a smart kid's class." Sakamoto said.

"I understand but…why world language?" Emi asked.

"He probably wanted to increase your language range so you'll be successful no matter where you are." Sakamoto said plainly.

"Oh yeah, did you get the next poem ready?" Katou asked.

"Yeah here," Emi handed a piece of paper to Katou.

"Okay, I'll just fix the grammar mistakes and it's off to the printer." Katou smiled.

"Make sure you do well in your world's language class" Sakamoto chuckled evilly.

"B-Be quiet." Emi blushed.

--

Emi was listening intently on the lector. She didn't want to attend the class but she couldn't fall behind so she had to at least get a C or something.

"**Fist language we should be learning is English**. Start a small conversation with the person that sits next to you in English." The teacher announced.

Emi's eyebrow twitched _'haha…I have to talk with Fuji-san in English…god-sama, if you love me you will NOT make me say something stupid.'_ Emi silently prayed in her head.

"Uh…**hewo Fuji-san, mi name iz Fujimoto Emi**" Emi tried to say: Hello Fuji-san, my name is Fujimoto Emi.

"You don't use suffixes and your given name goes first so my name would be Shusuke Fuji and yours would be Emi Fujimoto" Fuji explained. Emi nodded, feeling embarrassed again.

'_Gosh, I'm such an idiot but at least it might get me kicked out'_ Emi thought then paused.

"**So then I call you Shusuke?**" she accidentally said in English. Fuji smiled.

"Saa, **you got really good in English all of a sudden**" Fuji chuckled. Emi was suspicious. She couldn't read the tensai at all but she knew that he could read her just fine.

"**My friiend Katou knows English sooo I picked up couple of things from her**" Emi said in a slightly weird accent like she was trying to make it sound right.

"**I see…**" Fuji's smile dropped a bit. Luckily, Emi noticed this. _'Hmm, he's either on to me or he just believed me. I think chances are with the first suggestion. I have to be more cautious'_ Emi thought.

"**Here, read this**" Fuji handed her a small note in English.

"**I love you prince Shuu, my undying love still burns for you…?**" Emi had no idea what she just said. She looked at Fuji questionably. Fuji had his back to her and was shaking.

"Fuji-san, are you having a seizure?" Emi asked, obviously worried.

Fuji stopped shaking after a while "Gomen, you just confessed your undying love for me in English" Fuji smiled. Emi blushed "F-Fuji-san is a sadist!" Emi wanted to cry.

Fuji felt a bit guilty. He patted her on the head "I'm sorry" he said, actually sounding sorry. Emi didn't buy it. She thought that he still had his eyes closed and was probably smiling again. Emi looked at his face just to make sure. She blushed when she saw a pair of beautiful azure colored orbs. His face actually looked apologetic but so elegant and beautiful.

'_H-He's like a prince from one of those fairy tale books'_ Emi thought while still in her shocked state. Fuji closed his eyes again. "Is there something wrong, Emi-san?" he asked

"N-No but…you have beautiful eyes…" Emi said quietly with a blush creeping up on her face. Fuji looked at her (well was facing her direction since his eyes ARE closed) and smiled "Thank you, your honesty is one of your cute points" he said.

'_I'm not very honest once you think about the whole Mitsu issue'_ Emi thought. "T-Thanks" she blushed. The bell rang "**Well, I guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow, bye!**" the teacher said.

Emi had one last thought _'Fuji should open his eyes more. Why does he hide those beautiful eyes?'_ Emi asked herself as she left. Fuji on the other hand took out the school's newspaper to read another poem from Mitsu.

**That Strange Man**

That strange man is at it again

He chuckles and laughs

He smiles all the time

Never showing his feelings

Always having a mysterious air around him

Making me want to know more about him

What a strange man

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi was in the library again only this time, she wasn't sleeping. She was light reading and by light reading I mean reading books that are as thick as 2 textbooks. Emi loved reading a lot because it helps in writing her poetry.

Emi finished her 2nd book of light reading and went to go look for another one but she spotted a certain tensai…snoozing off?

Emi looked at Fuji who was sleeping peacefully in a secluded area in the library. In the section where Emi and Fuji were currently in, no one goes there anymore. Why? Mostly because that section of the library is where the most complicated texts are located so basically, 99.9% of the students never come to that particular section.

Emi took a peek at what he was reading. She was shocked to learn that it was an advance textbook for world's language class. _'Tensais study like everyone else? That's impossible…'_ Emi thought as she watched the brunette sleep.

Fuji looked so amazingly peaceful when he was sleeping. It's like the mask he would always wear was off just as he sleeps. "Tensai, tell me why tensais work hard even though they are tensais?" Emi asked though there was no answer so she guessed that he was actually asleep.

"Fuji-san, tell me why tensais are so hard to understand. They have everything." Emi started to talk as if Fuji was actually listening but still no answer.

She laid her head on the cold hard table made of pine wood. Emi looked at the sleeping tensai once more and started to caress Fuji's hair without noticing it. She stopped, closed her eyes, and smiled. Emi liked this moment where she could see a slight vulnerable side of Fuji even though it wasn't very long.

"Saa, I think that's the first time I have ever seen you smile for real." Fuji chuckled. Emi immediately opened her eyes to see a smiling Fuji. Emi got disappointed and a little mad.

"Why are tensais such sadists?" Emi huffed.

Fuji opened his eyes "You really want to know?" Fuji looked serious for once. Emi never saw this side of Fuji. She always thought that he was never serious and too perfect despite his sadist side. Emi could only nod at his current question.

"Because they are bored out of their minds." Fuji's eyes still were opened and his voice sounded a bit bitter.

"But you have the privileges of being a tensai. Many kids would die for it." Emi stated.

"Having everything from the beginning gets boring through the middle of it. Your Friend Miharu-san is a tensai, ne? She could accomplish many things. She wouldn't even be here. She should have gone to Hotei. Don't you wonder why she stays in this school?" Fuji asked.

"Sakamoto has always been like that. I told her to go to a great school and get a great education. I also told her to contribute her inventions to society because it would benefit others but…she stays near us and invents things exclusively for Katou and me. I can't understand her." Emi said feeling frustrated.

"It's because tensais need entertainment to fill up our boring lives. Miharu-san probably is happier being with her friends rather than contributing to society. She has found something that would fill up her boredom." Since Emi could see Fuji's eyes, she could tell that he's relating Sakamoto with himself. Emi could see Fuji's great understanding in the subject.

"But then why are tensais sadistic?" Emi asked. Fuji closed his eyes and smiled "You'll have to find out." He said. Fuji then picked up his book and left Emi alone to recollect her thinking.

--

Emi was determined to finish her poem but she kept trying and got no where. She got a few parts that seemed right but something was missing. There was something that she didn't know –had no knowledge of the subject- and because of that, she couldn't finish her poem.

"What's wrong, Emi? You're stuck? That's pretty rare for you." Sakamoto sipped her black tea as she typed on her laptop.

Emi now knows what she was missing, the key. "Sakamoto…why are tensais sadists?" Emi asked.

Sakamoto stopped typing and stared at her best friend to see if she wanted a serious answer to that. "Not all tensais are sadists and each reason is different depending on who you are talking about." Sakamoto calmly said.

"Then…what about Fuji?" Emi asked. Sakamoto understood what she meant.

"Fuji and I are alike…too alike that I hate it. He's a sadist for most likely the same reasons I am." Sakamoto admitted.

"Which are?" Emi asked.

"Because we want to watch people suffer, it entertains us and fills the empty void." Sakamoto grimaced, "but we only are sadistic in front of special people like important friends, family, or even special people and there is a special reason for that." Sakamoto changed her grimace into a smile. Not her business smiles that she showed to almost everyone but a regular smile that she only shows to her friends.

Emi understood just fine, she found the key. She started to write the poem that she was so frustrated in making a couple of minutes ago. "Here, I'm finished." Emi smiled.

--

Fuji was extremely tired. He was too focused on studying for world's language class. He wanted to be ahead, he wanted to tease Emi for not knowing certain words in a different language. But Fuji felt that he was running out of energy. There would be no way Fuji would show it to anyone she he went to the library and sat near the secluded area he was in this morning. He didn't know why but he felt like he wanted something or a certain someone to come to him and stroke his hair with their hand just like in the morning. He waited and didn't move. He was too tired to move at all.

Fuji's stomach growls, he forgot to eat. It only made him gain a migraine. Fuji sighed and decided to leave but someone stopped him. "Fuji-san, there you are!" Emi came rushing towards him. Fuji looked at her while still seated. Emi sat next to him a sighed happily.

"I was looking everywhere for you, Fuji-san." Emi said excitedly.

"Why would you do that?" Fuji asked curiously.

"This morning, I saw you read an advanced world's history text and thought that you must have been overworking yourself too much since you fell asleep so I bought you this." Emi handed Fuji a plastic bag. Fuji looked through the bag and saw multi-colored jello, a slice of peach pie, and some wasabi flavored ice cream.

"Um, the jello has many different fruits to it so it should be nutritional and it's easy to digest. You loved the wasabi flavored ice-cream from the shop so I took some. The peach pie was so you could eat something sweet since people have the tendency to want to eat something sweet after they eat something spicy." Emi blushed slightly. She wondered if she went too far. "Ah, sorry, I'm probably weirding you our since I'm only a classmate and not a friend," She added while blushing in embarrassment.

Fuji looked down at the jello so he could hide his real smile. Fuji lifted his head to show his everyday, Fuji-like smile. He patted Emi on the head. "You are one of my friends and thank you." he said as he began to eat his food. Emi sat beside him happily.

Emi and Fuji didn't notice that a newspaper fell from one of the shelves and showed a certain section from the newspaper that many students are familiar with.

**Differences Between Man and God**

You and I are different

You are the genius

I'm the fool

You are amazing

I'm plain

You have everything

But you're not satisfied

I have nothing

Yet I'm fine with that

What could a god like you be missing?

You have beautiful features

God-like influence

But you hide behind a mask

Letting no one see your wonderful face

What's behind the mask?

When you finally take it off

I see a wonderful pair of blue orbs

Yet they are not happy

They are not satisfied

What's wrong?

I continuously watch you

I see

And now I know

Why you and I are different

Your eyes never tell a lie

You're alone

But when you are with

Your important people

Your eyes shine

They are bright and happy

I grow envious

Because that true smile

Hidden under the mask

Is reserved for only

Your important people

That's what separates

Man from God.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi felt really happy and her two best friends could spot that simple happiness.

"Ems…you seem…very happy. Did something good happen?" Katou asked.

"Well, Fuji-san and I are friends now." Emi smiled.

"Then shouldn't you call him Fuji-_kun_?" Sakamoto smiled.

"I-I…N-No uh…I have to finish my poem!" Emi said while quickly running away.

"Hehe, still as kawaii as ever." Sakamoto smiled.

"Aw, I hope Ems is okay. But I wonder about Fuji." Katou said.

"Actually, I'm a bit worried too since Fuji is also a contestant for finding out Mitsu's identity. I wonder…maybe he's suspecting that Emi is Mitsu…" Sakamoto trailed off.

"Yeah but wouldn't you know what he's thinking?" Katou asked.

"In matters of searching for Mitsu's identity then I have a few possibilities but if Fuji actually likes Emi then that's a different story." Sakamoto said, drinking her coffee.

"Hmm, I hope Fuji doesn't figure out that Ems is Mitsu because I think that things will be a little complicated…" Katou trailed off.

--

"Thanks for being my partner for the project Fuji-san." Emi said as the two were making their way to the library. Fuji chuckled.

"No problem but just make sure you don't confess your love to me in a foreign language." Fuji teased.

"T-That time y-you cheated! You made me read a piece of paper! That was so mean Fuji-san!" Emi hit Fuji's chest but Emi had pretty weak arms and could only hit like a child would. Fuji chuckled some more. He was enjoying making Emi embarrassed. It gave him…amusement.

"We're here." He said as they arrived.

"Ah, okay." Emi lightened up. The library was her favorite place to go since she absolutely loves reading.

Fuji went to go get a school newspaper first. Emi was so curious about what he reads all the time.

"Fuji-san, what's so interesting about the newspaper?" Emi asked.

"You heard of Mitsu-san, ne?" Fuji asked. Emi tensed a bit.

"Yeah, Mitsu-san writes a section with poems." Emi tried to make Mitsu sound as neutral as possible and absolutely NOT her self.

"Hmm, you're part of the student press, what do you write?" Fuji asked.

"O-Oh, I just help out Sakamoto with editing…" Emi lied.

"It would be fun to figure out Mitsu-san's identity, ne?" Fuji asked.

"…Fuji-san…are you a contestant for the contest?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun." Fuji chuckled. Emi grew depressed.

'_This is a huge problem…'_ Emi thought to herself.

"Is something wrong, Emi-san?" Fuji asked.

"N-No, let's start, haha." Emi laughed nervously. Fuji noticed Emi discomfort.

"Is something wrong? Are you not supposed to talk about Mitsu-san at all?" Fuji asked

"Y-Yeah, the student press isn't supposed to fill in any information at all then it would be like cheating. Even if it told you, you would be disqualified." Emi said.

"Saa, I see…" he was still facing Emi. She stiffly turned around and went in search for their books for the project.

--

"Inui, do you have any more statistics on who could be Mitsu-san?" Fuji asked.

"Well, it seems as though your new friend has a higher chance than the others." Inui concluded.

"I see…" Fuji said.

"You seem a bit disappointed; do you not want to investigate her?" Inui asked.

"What are you talking about Inui? You probably wouldn't want to investigate Miharu-san." Fuji smiled.

Inui coughed, "She would murder me or I'd go missing and then lose my memory when I come back." Inui mumbled as he wrote in his notebook.

--

Emi sighed heavily. She was at Sakamoto's underground mansion. It was a girls-only sleepover.

"What's wrong Ems? You never looked so down before." Katou asked while eating a bag of potato chips.

"Fuji-san is a contestant which means I can't be too close to him or else I'll feel like I'm deceiving him." Emi sighed again.

"Are you sure you don't like him…more than a friend." Sakamoto smiled. Just like Fuji, she loved teasing her friends.

"W-What are you talking about? I d-don't like deceiving people. That's all!" Emi argued.

"Hmm, why did you have to explain it? You could have just said no." Sakamoto's smile grew wider.

"Quit teasing me already!" Emi blushed.

"Ems, I agree with Sakamoto. I think you like Fuji as well." Katou smiled.

"It took you forever to figure out that you fell in love with Tezuka! Don't get all smart-A$$ with me!" Emi walked away grumbling.

"Mou, I was just really dense. Ems on the other hand is not as dense as I am so she should hurry up and figure it out." Katou pouted.

"So…how are your dates going, hmm Katou?" Sakamoto smirked.

"N-Nothing special!" Katou blushed.

"Really?" It was Katou's turn to get teased…

--

Emi was seriously stuck on what to write. Last time she had a pretty good inspiration but didn't know what to write next. _'I should have planned it out or something'_ Emi sighed. Emi had tried a couple of rough drafts but threw them away.

**His Wonderful Azure Colored Eyes**

His eyes are a wonderful azure color

They can see right through me

Yet I can't see past them at all

Such a beautiful color

I think I fell in love

With his wonderful azure colored eyes

Emi realized that she wrote about Fuji every time. _'I…like Fuji-san'_ Emi blushed at the thought but she felt good. She finally knew why she felt nervous around him sometimes and how she really thought that he was amazing. She sighed and threw away that rough draft too.

"Are you working on some homework?" Fuji asked.

Emi almost jumped out of her chair. "F-F-Fuji-san! Don't scare me like that." Emi said as she regained her composure.

"But you look kawaii." Fuji smiled. Emi blushed.

"See, kawaii." Fuji touched Emi's cheek. Emi blushed a deeper shade of red.

"F-Fuji-san please refrain from touching me, it's embarrassing." Emi blushed even more. Fuji chuckled. It was too much fun messing with Emi and watching her reactions.

"Do you have anyone you like, Emi-san?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"What!? N-No!" Emi couldn't take it anymore. "Mou, Fuji-san is a sadist!" Emi ran away. Fuji opened his eyes. _'I wonder if she really does have someone she likes…'_ He felt little needles prick his heart.

--

Emi sighed again. She accomplished nothing at all. She began to walk home when Fuji stopped her.

"Emi-san." He called out to her. Emi turned around and saw Fuji standing near her.

"Oh, do you want to walk home together, Fuji-san?" Emi asked. They would sometimes walk home together ever since they became fairly good friends.

"Hmm, of course." Fuji smiled.

They both chatted and talked for a while before a red expensive-looking car stopped where they were. The window of the car lowered to show a beautiful looking woman.

"Shusuke, Yuuta is coming home. Do you want to meet him during his visit?" the foreign beauty said.

Emi felt a bit mad "You should go with your girlfriend, Fuji-san." Emi didn't give Fuji enough time to speak and ran away.

"Ara, did I upset your girlfriend?" the older woman said.

"She's not my girlfriend, nee-san…" Fuji said to his sister.

--

The next day, Fuji thought he would go explain what happened yesterday to Emi. He knew that she misunderstood a lot. But Inui stopped Fuji to tell him something.

"Fuji-san, did you see the new poem from Mitsu-san?" Inui asked.

"No but I have something to do." Fuji started to walk away but Inui handed him the news paper.

"Read it first." He simply said. Fuji opened the newspaper to take a quick look. He was sort of shocked to see the poem.

**Love Trap**

I finally found my prince

He is wonderful

He is amazing

Yet he does not consider me

Anything other than

A simple maid

When will you notice me?

I hope I don't fall in your love trap

Because it will be too painful

To see you and someone else together

I don't want to get caught in your love trap

When I know you won't love me back

"Wow it's like Mitsu-san is playing the girl role in an unrequited love between a maid and a prince!" A fan squealed.

"Kyaa, Mitsu-san is an amazing person!" another fan squealed.

Fuji got more shocked when he heard what the fan girls said. "Did anything happen between you and Fujimoto-san?" Inui asked. Fuji stayed silent.

"Fuji?"

"I think Mitsu-san is Emi-san…" the tensai said to the data man.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi began wondering through the library thinking about how love sucks because whenever you see the person you like with another person especially if it's a brunette beauty, it just becomes very disturbing. Emi decided that she should unwind her jealousy by reading a good book.

Emi looked through 3 books and came to the conclusion that she was pathetic. She kept on reading books where a maid and a prince fall in love or something like that but never had a happy ending.

'_She was beautiful and it's not like I'm his girlfriend so why do I have to be soo upset? I hate love…it's like a burden of confusing emotions.'_ Emi sighed heavily.

"Emi-san?" a voice called out to her.

'_Oh great, now I'm hearing things. I think I'm going crazy…'_ Emi thought sadly to herself.

"Emi-san, why are you sleeping here?" Fuji's voice became clearer.

Emi didn't jump; she was used to him creeping up on her. She lifted up her head and saw a smiling Fuji.

"Hello Fuji." She simply said. She wasn't feeling good right now. She was actually depressed and didn't want to see Fuji yet here he is talking to her. It's strange how when you don't want something to happen, it will happen.

"Saa, Mitsu-san sure is amazing. Look at the poem, it's wonderful." Fuji smiled.

"Fuji-san…are you a fan of Mitsu-san?" Emi asked.

"Yep, Mitsu-san's poems are wonderful, sometimes I wonder if they have a double meaning to them." Fuji said with his pokerfaced smile.

'_If Fuji-san found out I was Mitsu, would he still be my friend? Or would he want to be friends with me just because I'm Mitsu?'_ Emi asked herself.

"You're spacing out a lot. Is something wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, no…nothing I uh…have to go." Emi picked up her books and quickly left.

--

"Hey Sakamoto, what's up?" Emi said as she entered the room.

"Emi, someone guessed who Mitsu is." Sakamoto said.

"Yeah but that always happened from time to time." Emi said as she sat down to start writing her next poem.

"Actually, this time they guessed right." Sakamoto said plainly. Emi was a bit taken aback but she recovered.

"So…who's the lucky winner?" Emi asked.

"Fuji Shusuke." Sakamoto said. Emi's jaw dropped.

"No No NO and NO! There is absolutely no way he would know!" Emi yelled.

"Your poems…they change recently after you became friends with Fuji-san…since he is a genius, it didn't take him long to figure it out." Sakamoto said.

'_This sucks…did he become my friend just to investigate me? Was everything a…lie?'_ Emi felt like crying but didn't.

"I'm going to research something on the internet." Emi smiled and went to the computer to hide the tears that were silently falling. _'Everything…were they lies?'_

'_Why did I even get sighed up in world's language class? I tried not to stand out…'__ Emi tries her best not to stand out so her chances of being 'Mitsu-san' wouldn't be very high. In most people's eyes, Emi is just an ordinary high schooler with normal grades._

"_Saa, Fujimoto Emi, right?" Emi shivered, she got scared for a second and turned around. It was the genius, Fuji Shusuke._

"_Hai…" She softly croaked. __'He scared me…'__ Emi thought a little sadly._

"_And you're Fuji Shusuke, right?" Emi said._

"_Hmm, I'm happy that you remember my name. We sit together in world's language class" Fuji smiled. Emi raised her brow and waved her hand a few inches away from his face._

"_Can you see with your eyes closed?" Emi asked with a puzzled look._

"_It's a genius thing" Fuji chuckled. Emi sweat dropped._

"_I…see…well, do you need anything, Fuji-san?" Emi asked._

"_Hmm, I was searching for a world's language textbook but it seems that they are all out" Fuji said._

"_Ah, I'm sorry I just got the last one" Emi said._

"_Saa, can I share with you until they get one?" Fuji asked._

"_A-Ano…sure" Emi smiled nervously._

--

"_Hai, can I take your order?" Emi asked._

"_Hmm, I want gyokuro tea and wasabi flavored ice cream" A familiar voice said._

_Emi stared at the boy. It was Fuji. She almost jaw dropped._

_**Second time is coincidence**__ Emi remembered. She mentally shook her head and processed his order in her mind._

'_Did he say wasabi flavored ice cream? We do have that flavor but…nobody tries it much…'__ Emi stared at him in disbelief._

"_Saa, Emi-san, this is where you work?" he asked._

"_H-Hai" She barley made it out._

"_Hmm, I come here often. Did you just start working here?" Fuji asked._

"_Hai" Emi answered simply. __'Don't worry about it Emi. It's just coincidence that you saw him unexpectedly twice today'__ Emi tried to convince herself._

"_Anyway, I'll get your order" Emi tried to stay composed. It was a strange day for her._

--

"_Hah, I'm finally at my home. Fuji can not come here unless he lives here or it proves that he's stalking me" Emi said in front of the gates of her apartment home. The apartment had a pool and a gaming center. She got this apartment because it was fairly cheep yet a good place to stay in._

"_Who's stalking you?" Emi froze. She turned around and freaked. "F-F-Fuji-s-san??? W-What are you doing here?" Emi asked._

"_I live here" Fuji smiled his usual smile._

--

"_Fuji-san, how come you never open your eyes?" Emi asked._

_Fuji smiled "It's a genius thing." He said._

'_Of course…'__ Emi thought, a little disappointed._

"_Anyway, I better get home." Emi laughed nervously. She found her way out of Fuji's apartment. She thought that Fuji's apartment was very interesting. It had pictures of interesting things and she saw a couple of cactuses somewhere around his apartment. When she opened the door and took a look around, she realized something. Emi lived directly across from Fuji. In other words, she could walk straight and be in her apartment room. Emi's jaw dropped._

"_Is there something wrong, Emi-san?" Fuji asked form behind her._

"_Fuji-san…I live across from you…" Emi barley made out._

"_I see…" Fuji kept his normal smile. Emi was getting irritated. He never opens his eyes and he smiles too much. "baka tensai…" she said softly before going to her apartment._

'_I shoot I forgot to thank him!'__ Emi turned around "T-Thank you for helping me (o///o)" Emi looked away from Fuji. __'Geez, what are you blushing for? It's only a thank you!'__ Emi argued with herself before entering her apartment._

--

"_You heard of Mitsu-san, ne?" Fuji asked. Emi tensed a bit._

"_Yeah, Mitsu-san writes a section with poems." Emi tried to make Mitsu sound as neutral as possible and absolutely NOT her self._

"_Hmm, you're part of the student press, what do you write?" Fuji asked._

"_O-Oh, I just help out Sakamoto with editing…" Emi lied._

"_It would be fun to figure out Mitsu-san's identity, ne?" Fuji asked._

"…_Fuji-san…are you a contestant for the contest?" Emi asked._

"_Yeah, I thought it would be fun." Fuji chuckled. Emi grew depressed._

Emi started to grow even more depressed. Every time she thought about those memories, she would grow sadder.

'_I should have known he was just trying to figure out who Mitsu was when he said he was a contestant. I should have been more careful!'_ She argued with herself.

"Emi I'm your friend aren't I?" Sakamoto asked. Emi nodded.

"I know you're crying and I could have an idea of who you're crying about." Sakamoto continued. Emi just nodded again.

"Even though I know you're sad right now, you still have to face Fuji. He is the winner." Even Sakamoto didn't want to say that.

"Yeah, I…I'll meet up with him on the announcement for the contest tomorrow and…I'll prepare the next poem…" Emi got up and left. Emi thought about a secret poem in her head. It was like a whisper through her ears as she left the building.

**I'm the Fool**

I feel like a fool

I was too naïve to think

That the genius would like me

I feel like a fool

I trusted him

Even though I knew

I was falling into his trap

I feel like a fool

Because I fell in love with a genius

Who probably doesn't feel the same

What a fool I was

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you all like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi did not want to go to school today. She planned on skipping or calling in sick but Sakamoto would find a way to drag her in there without a problem.

Emi tried to think of something, anything that would help numb the sadness of being betrayed. She thought Fuji didn't want to be friends with her but Mitsu. Then she got a brilliant thought.

'_That's right, After all of this, Fuji won't be friends with me anymore. Everything will go back to the way it was so it will be easier to forget him when he leaves me alone after all of this is over…'_ Emi tried to make it sound positive but it never felt right.

Emi looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't go to school looking like this. It would be a shame in 'Mitsu's' fame. She smiled yet it didn't fit. Her smile was almost broken.

'_I hate love and I hate falling in love'_ Emi scowled.

Emi tried again. She smiled and kept smiling. Even when her face got a bit sore, she still kept smiling until it looked right. When she finally got the smile right, it still didn't fit. In the mirror, Emi could see that her eyes were showing emotion.

'_Now I know why Fuji closes his eyes…'_ Emi closed her eyes and presented her smiled that she practiced on.

It didn't feel fake, yet, it didn't feel real either. She practiced more and more, making sure she wouldn't show an ounce of emotion.

--

Everyone was shocked to hear the sudden announcement of the winner of the contest for Mitsu's identity. They were interested to know who found out Mitsu's identity and who Mitsu is.

As soon as everyone arrived, Sakamoto got up toward the stage to announce the winner.

"In the beginning of the school year, a contest was set up to find out who Mitsu was. Mitsu was the person who wrote poems in a certain section of our school newspaper. Now someone has finally found out who Mitsu is. The winner of the contest is Fuji Shusuke." Sakamoto smiled.

The crowd cheered. They were saying things like "What you'd expect from a genius", "geniuses sure are different I mean I couldn't figure out who Mitsu was", or "Now that was a shocker, Fuji-sama actually figured it out!"

Fuji came up to the stage with his same, usual smile. Sakamoto got sick just from watching that shallow smile. "So, Fuji-san, you figured out who Mitsu is, right?" Sakamoto kept her business smile.

"Yes I have." Fuji smiled.

"So tell us." Sakamoto strained.

"I think you should since she is in your school newspaper." Fuji was sending a secret message to Sakamoto. Sakamoto knew what he meant and gave in because she'd rather do it anyway and get it over with.

"Well since you insist, Mitsu is actually Fujimoto Emi from class 3-3." Sakamoto smiled and motioned her hand for a certain individual to come.

Emi made her appearance. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a tank and flowy vest, and studded heels. Emi looked petite but stylish. Emi also had a pretty smile on her face. Emi held on to a small piece of paper to read in front of the school.

Fuji had to do a double take when he saw Emi enter into the picture; she looked cute 'N' pretty. He was shocked but it didn't show because Fuji is a genius and geniuses never show much emotion.

Fuji smiled at her. It wasn't fake, it was real. Emi, however, smiled at him but it felt different. Emi closed her eyes when she smiled. Fuji looked straight at her, not drifting his gaze from her. Something was wrong. Emi was different yet he knew somehow but not entirely. He knew Emi was hiding her emotion from him. Fuji always closed his eyes to not show emotion because your eyes can never lie that's why his are closed.

"Fuji-san has found out that I'm Mitsu, hehe. Nice to meet you all." Emi smiled.

The crowd loved Emi's cute yet a bit quiet personality. They would have no problems with her.

"I'd like to thank all my fans for supporting my poems and I want my penname to continue being Mitsu now, a poem for the winner." Emi cleared her throat.

**Fuji Shusuke**

A man who is a genius

Excels in many things

Is loved by many

Shows a passion for tennis

And is a great person

This man who is a genius

Found out who Mysterious Mitsu was

Good job Fuji the genius

Now for a reward

Which is anything you like

So choose wisely Fuji the genius

Emi finished the poem with a smile. Everybody turned their attention to Fuji who was smiling like usual. Fuji knew what he wanted but what would happen if he did something bad. He didn't know so he would choose from a smaller scale.

"I think I want my reward to be…hmm…I would like Emi-san to go on a date with me." Fuji smiled. Emi could have jaw dropped like everybody else but didn't. She knew the rules. Anything within their reach was acceptable. Emi going on a date with Fuji is possible.

"Well, the rules are anything within our reach so yes you can date Mitsu." Sakamoto smiled although, Fuji could see her pencil snap.

--

"You have to go to the date." Sakamoto said plainly.

"Yeah…I know…besides he just wants to date Mitsu…not really me…" Emi's words turned into whispers.

"You are Mitsu." Sakamoto reasoned.

"Yeah Sakamoto is right. You and Mitsu are the same person." Katou supported Sakamoto.

"This contest separated me from Mitsu. Nobody cared about me until they found out and now they pay more attention to me. Mitsu and Emi have become two souls in one body." Emi explained sadly.

Katou felt mad and wanted to beat up whoever made Emi sad. Sakamoto wanted to murder Fuji or go back in time to stop the contest at least.

--

"Fuji…" Inui called out to the genius.

"Yes, Inui?" Fuji's usual smile remained.

"Why did you pick going on a date with Fujimoto-san? It could have been anything else but you chose a date?" the data man asked.

"Saa, that's a secret." Fuji smiled, never opening his eyes once because he wanted to keep it a secret. He wouldn't let his eyes tell any truth about the date or Emi.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and constructive criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you all like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Watching and waiting

For you to notice me

I long for your presence

I don't mind your touch

I'm fascinated by you

Watching an waiting

Though I know nothing will happen

I can still dream

I can still hope

But I know

I know it won't happen

Because there is someone

Yes, someone else

In your heart

Emi didn't even notice that she was writing poems again. She threw that one violently in the trashcan and blushed. "Geez, stupid poem!" Emi kicked her trashcan but cleaned up the mess afterwards since it was her fault.

One thought flew in her mind more than her poem. It was the date she had with Fuji in 2 hours. She wondered what she would do. She likes Fuji but thought that he liked someone else.

'_Maybe he just wants to go on a date with Mitsu before going back to his real girlfriend.'_ Emi tried to convince herself.

'_I better get ready'_ Emi thought as she picked out her clothes.

--

Fuji was waiting patiently for Emi to come. He came 30 minutes earlier than he was supposed to, maybe because he was a bit anxious. He didn't know why he asked for a date himself. He wondered about Emi for a while before he felt that someone was tugging on his shirt.

"Fuji-san…" Emi said quietly, still tugging Fuji's shirt. Fuji smiled, she looked so cute. Emi was wearing jeans, slim t-shirt with a vest, and tennis shoes. Fuji wore slightly baggy pants, a shirt that said "smile, it makes you think I'm listening to you" with a jacket, and tennis shoes.

"You look so cute." Fuji smiled. Emi blushed but mentally shook her head.

'_Fuji loves his girlfriend not you. He's only going on a date with you because…you're Mitsu…'_ she tried to convince herself.

"Saa, we should go to a movie first." Fuji suggested. Emi nodded and followed Fuji.

Fuji then took her to a normal movie theater. Emi looked around to see what movies were showing. It seems as though most of the movies were hits. She saw a couple of chick-flicks and adventure/action movies but it wasn't in Emi's taste.

"Saa, I bought the tickets." Fuji smiled as he popped right in front of her. Emi didn't flinch or move. Being used to Fuji's crazy popping out of nowhere habit was weird but useful.

"Fuji-san, what movie are we watching?" Emi asked, curious.

"Hmm, that's a secret." Fuji smiled mischievously. Emi was suspecting something weird to happen. Fuji then touched Emi's cheek. Emi almost jumped at the sudden touch. Fuji chuckled.

'_Emi is a very interesting person'_ he thought happily to himself.

The two entered theater 3 for their movie. At first, it was dark inside but the huge theater TV showed light from those sometimes annoying commercials that start before you actually start watching the movie.

Emi wondered why Fuji had to be so secretive about the movie, I mean, it was just a movie right? She thought it would be one of those hits. A chick-flick would seem more appropriate for her but she didn't like those. She wouldn't mind the adventurous/action movie but then she didn't want to watch that either. Then what movie were they about to watch?

Suddenly the TV screen turned black and then from there the movie started. At first it seemed there was a desert. No signs of life other than one or two foolish travelers who took the wrong path. The two travelers then found a small camp but saw no one there. One of the travelers looked through a single tent and went in but never got out. The other traveler was curious and went in the same tent. Then a scream could be heard.

Emi smiled. Fuji bought scary movie tickets, now wasn't that exciting? Emi almost laughed at some parts of the movie like when one of the zombies was staring at a human sized Twinkie. The zombies then tried to suck the Twinkie's so called brain like the stereotypical zombie would do to a human. Even the part where blood and guts were flying everywhere, Emi didn't flinch at all. She loves scary movies.

After the movie, Emi was thoroughly satisfied. She was smiling happily.

"Saa, I didn't know you liked scary movies." Fuji's voice sounded a bit disappointed like he expected something to happen during the movie but it never happened.

"Yeah, I love scary movies. I even tell scary stories in my sleepovers." Emi smiled evilly, remembering the faces of all the people she scared.

"It doesn't work on Katou or Sakamoto, unfortunately." Emi sighed.

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe you should act it out instead." Fuji suggested.

"That's actually a good idea." Emi said with a small smile. Fuji's stomach fluttered. He puzzled over the feeling. He's been having that wonderful fluttery feeling ever since they became friends and started to get to know her better.

"Let's go eat." Fuji smiled, holding Emi's hand. Emi's hand felt warm. She had a light shade of pink on her face but then it slowly went away. _'He likes someone else, remember? He's got a beauty as his girlfriend.'_ Emi told herself.

Fuji caught Emi's slight sadness in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. "Is there something wrong Emi-san?" Fuji asked.

"I uh…it's nothing…" She smiled like Fuji usually does. Fuji walked on. He took her to a restaurant next.

"Fuji-san, this place looks…expensive…" Emi took in all of the features from the restaurant.

The restaurant had high chandeliers, marbled walls, expensive wood flooring, extravagant tables, and elegantly delicious looking food. But the atmosphere was too noble so Emi didn't feel so comfortable.

The two sat down on a table. The waiter came and gave them the menu. Emi was shocked at the prices rather than the food. "Um…I think I'll just have water. I'm not hungry." Emi nervously laughed.

Fuji smiled. "Don't worry, I got it covered. You can order as much as you want." He said. Emi shook her head.

'_How much money does Fuji have?'_ Emi asked herself as she carefully looked at the menu. She asked for the cheapest food they had (well cheap compared to the other prices) but Fuji ordered better yet more expensive food for her.

"Fuji-san…you didn't have to get me such…extravagant food." Emi picked her words carefully.

"It's alright, just eat." He smiled as he went on to eat his own food, encouraging Emi to try some.

Emi looked at her food. She picked the spaghetti first, taking in one of the meatballs. As soon as she plopped it in her mouth, she could taste the warm and tender meat. It was so delicious. Emi smiled in her little bliss then got depressed because she reminded herself of Katou.

Fuji saw Emi's changing reactions to the food and had to suppress his laughter.

After the two ate without talking a word to another since they first got their food, Emi finally started a conversation.

"Um…Fuji-san…how much do I have to pay?" Emi asked nervously.

Fuji chuckled. "My treat." He said.

"But…it must have cost…a lot…so I thought I should at least-…" Emi was cut off.

"The man always pays for the food in dates, right?" Fuji said.

"I see…" Emi smiled. Fuji felt sad. They still weren't the same as before. He thought that if he went on a short date with her, things would eventually get back to normal and they could be friends again. But Emi looked like she was holding back, he didn't know the reason.

A familiar red car stopped by Emi and Fuji. The window rolled down to reveal the beauty again.

"Shusuke, are you on a date?" the beautiful woman asked. Emi could feel a huge pang in her chest. She was calling Fuji by his first name like last time and she didn't like it at all. Emi threw in slightly jealous glare but then stopped because she didn't want Fuji to notice it.

Unfortunately for Emi, he did. Fuji started to chuckle. "Yeah, **sis**, I'm on a date with my friend." Fuji chuckled again.

'_Sis? She's his sister!?'_ Emi mentally slapped herself. _'I should have known'_ Emi mentally slapped herself again.

"Ah, my name is Fuji Yumiko, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Ah…Fujimoto Emi." She nervously laughed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Shusuke's girlfriend? Did I interrupt your date? Sorry, make sure you two lovebirds don't stay out for too long!" Yumiko waved goodbye to Emi and Fuji, not giving themselves a chance to explain.

"She…misunderstood…" Emi stared at the car that left. She looked towards the ground.

Fuji thought that she might be depressed and was about to comfort her but Emi lifted her head up.

"You should have told me she was your sister." She said calmly. She still didn't seem like herself but it was close.

Fuji thought of a wonderful idea. "Emi-san…" Fuji chuckled.

Fuji used his left hand and covered Emi's eyes with it. Emi could see anything but she felt something warm and soft on her lips. Was Fuji kissing her!?

The something that was warm and soft on her lips wasn't there anymore and Fuji took his hand away from Emi's eyes. Emi flushed.

"F-F-Fuji-san did y-you j-just k-k-k-kiss me…?" Emi stuttered. Fuji was chuckling again.

"No, but it does seem like a kiss, see?" Fuji moved his left hand and placed in on Emi's lips in a certain way to make it actually feel like a kiss.

"I was using my left hand. You looked so cute Emi-san." Fuji chuckled some more.

"Mou, you're such a sadist!" Emi lightly punched him on the shoulder and pouted. Fuji felt much better because they were friends again and that's all he wanted…for now.

"I'll walk you home." Fuji said patting Emi's back. "After all, it's the least I could do for teasing you like that." Fuji touched Emi's cheek and caressed it. Emi's cheeks turned a crimson color. Fuji's stomach flutters again. He missed Emi's blushes and her constant reactions towards his teasing. But most of all he missed her.

Ever since Fuji submitted the paper of finding out Mitsu's identity, he noticed that Emi was cold towards him but everything was better now.

The walk home walk silent but a comfortable silence and they occasionally talked but not about various topics. Like Fuji would always talk about his hobby, his brother, tennis, and occasionally his friends. Emi mostly spoke about her work, school, friends, and tennis.

As soon as they arrived, Emi waved good bye and said good night to Fuji. By Fuji stopped her.

"What is it Fuji-san?" Emi asked. Fuji smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night." He chuckled as he entered his room.

Emi blushed a deep shade of red. She went inside her room before absolutely melting from thinking of that kiss on her forehead. Then she remembered.

Fuji supposedly used his left hand into tricking Emi that he didn't really kiss her on their date while his right hand was blocking her sight. It would be impossible because Fuji's left hand was holding on to her arm at the time which means, Fuji actually kissed Emi!

Emi shook her head. _'It's all in my head…but at least we're friend again…'_ Emi had a rough time sleeping that night.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and constructive criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Mitsu-sama!" A fan girl squealed happily.

"Uh…yeah, good morning." Emi smiled nervously.

Emi didn't like the extra attention from Mitsu fans. Emi wished she didn't get so much attention…at least the attention from the wrong people.

Emi sighed as she entered her world's language class. She saw Fuji happily reading a book, now that was rare.

"Um…Fuji-san, why are you reading a book?" Emi asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's very…interesting." Fuji chuckled.

"What is it?" Emi tried to look. Fuji turned his head so their faces were only a few inches apart. Emi blushed and moved back.

"Ah, sorry." Emi sat down in her sat. Fuji clicked his tongue. He was a bit disappointed.

"Okay, let's start with something fun today." The teacher smiled.

The class eyed him suspiciously, they were wondering if it was true or not.

"Today, we won't be doing any language exorcises or even speaking a different language today!" The teacher smiled. The students began to get excited and cheered silently in their heads.

"Today, I'm going to randomly pick someone to do something entertaining for us. Now let's see…Fujimoto Emi! You'll be the one to entertain the class!" the teacher smiled and he randomly picked the name from his attendance sheet.

Emi twitched. Fuji noticed her discomfort and raised his hand.

"Yes, Fuji?"

"Can I also assist Emi-san?" Fuji asked.

"Of course! Double the fun!" the teacher smiled.

Emi silently thanked Fuji. Fuji nodded and whispered in her ear. "Let's do a scary story," Fuji suggested. Emi blushed when he whispered in her ear but nodded in agreement.

"Um…Fuji-san and I will tell a scary story." Emi smiled.

"What? Scary stories are so not cool." one girl complained.

"I think they are very entertaining." Fuji smiled at her.

"Of course they are." The girl smiled as she was melting from Fuji's smile.

'_Geez, I hate girls who are two-faced…'_ Emi thought.

"Um, Fuji-san, do you know 'midnight sleepover'?" Emi whispered to Fuji.

"Yes, actually I do." Fuji replied.

"Then can you tell the story?" Emi asked.

"Okay but on one condition." Fuji smiled. Emi froze.

"What's the condition?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, I'll think about that later so do you accept or not?" Fuji asked.

"Uh…okay." Emi sweat dropped. She didn't know what Fuji wanted but they had to get started soon.

"Two girls went to sleep at an old abandoned home of a former chef that used to live there. The two girls drove up there with all their snacks, clothes, and games to play. The girls didn't know about the rumors of the house. Many say it was haunted by the living ghost of the former chef. You can even hear his wife calling to you on the hall always saying 'you'll be sorry' over and over again." Fuji smiled at the people who were staring at him. He added silence for dramatic effect.

"As the girls started their sleepover, they were playing a simple game of bingo. Though they couldn't finish it because the TV kept flickering on and off, silverware kept on falling even when no one was there, and the small tapping on the door scared them. The girls decided to sleep early first so they would wake up earlier in the morning to play games. One girl looked at the clock and noticed that it was already midnight. 'Look, a full moon' one of the girls called out as they both looked through the window. As the girls were watching the moon, the door silently opened and an unexpected guest walked in…" Fuji paused again for dramatic effect.

"Come on get on with it!" a student, who was shaking, said. Fuji chuckled.

"He said 'hello ladies would you like to join me for dinner?'. The girls slowly turned their heads around to see a ghost. The ghost was holding a chef's knife. The ghost slowly walked up toward the girls and…" Fuji trailed off he looked behind the students. The students turned their heads to see what Fuji was staring at.

They saw something transparent appearing. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, would you like to join me for dinner?" the transparent ghost chuckled darkly as it took out a chef's knife.

The students screamed their lungs out and they all run away including the teacher (who probably wet his pants by now). Fuji chuckled. "You scared them good, Emi-san." Fuji smiled at the 'ghost'.

"Well, I try." Emi took off the ghost costume and smiled.

"I think we're going to get detention." Emi pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind being in detention with you Emi-san." Fuji chuckled as he touched Emi's cheek. Emi immediately blushed and backed up a bit.

"Uh…so what do you want since you helped me…?" Emi was a bit flustered at the moment.

"Hmm…how about you come to my house for dinner? We could eat with my family." Fuji asked, smiling like always.

Emi froze, dinner at Fuji's real house? That would be an opportunity a fan would never miss out on even if the cost was her life but Emi is different, she didn't know what to do.

"Um…well okay…" Emi's mouth betrayed her and made a decision for her.

"I'll see you later, Emi-san." Fuji smiled and left.

"What just happened?" Emi asked herself, dazed and confused.

-Later-

"I can't believe I came anyway…" Emi rang the doorbell. Someone opened the door but it wasn't Fuji or Yumiko. It was a younger person with an X scar on his forehead.

"Um, is Fuji Shusuke here?" She asked. The guy eyed her "Are you a fan?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? No, I'm his friend. Is there something wrong?" Emi sweat dropped. _'What's his problem…?'_ Emi thought to herself.

"Saa, Yu-chan, that's my friend. She's staying for dinner." Fuji smiled as he made his appearance.

"Don't call me Yu-chan!" Yuuta walked away angrily.

"Was that your brother?" Emi asked. Fuji nodded.

"I think I'm not liked by him." Emi nervously smiled.

"It's alright, I still like you." Fuji chuckled.

"Again with your teasing…" Emi mumbled as she entered.

--

"Hmm, you two look so cute together!" Yumiko smiled in her blissfully happy fantasies.

"Um…well we're not going out. We're just friends…" Emi tried to clear that up. Fuji got a sudden stab in his chest when Emi said that they were just friends. Emi also felt little prickles in her heart as well.

"Eh, what about that date then?" Yumiko sounded disappointed.

"Well there was a contest going on and Fuji-san was the winner so he picked on getting a date with me." Emi explained.

"Hmm, seems to me like you wanted something more than a date Shusuke." Yumiko smiled knowingly to her younger brother.

"I have no clue on what you're taking about sis." Fuji smiled. Emi remained clueless of the secret message between the siblings.

"Oh what is the contest about?" Yumiko asked.

"Well you have to find out who Mitsu is. Mitsu was a poem writer in a certain section of the school newspaper. No one knew who Mitsu was and because of the contest, it gave some people excitement as they read poems. Fuji figured out that I was Mitsu." Emi explained.

"Hmm, you should have taken a better prize Shusuke." Yumiko smiled at him knowingly once again.

"Saa, I have no clue on what you're talking about." Fuji smiled back.

Emi looked at the quiet younger brother, Yuuta. "Um, Yuuta-san, do you like raspberry pie?" Emi asked.

Yuuta was taking 1 more extra slice. He looked at her and then nodded. He was a bit embarrassed for giving her kind of a cold shoulder earlier.

"Raspberry tastes good huh?" Emi smiled. Yuuta blushed.

"Saa, we should go on a date Yu-chan." Fuji chuckled, cutting Emi and Yuuta from a conversation.

"No way!" Yuuta got up and started to leave but then came back and took the raspberry pie. "And don't call me Yu-chan!" He shut the door to his room, taking the raspberry pie with him.

"Shusuke, you should stop messing with him. He will dislike you for that." Yumiko scolded.

"Sorry, sis." Fuji apologized.

"U-Um, Yumiko-san, Fuji just likes to tease people, it's in his nature. You shouldn't scold him too much; he's just having some fun." Emi spoke up. Fuji's heart began to flutter.

"Aw, you're being so nice to him. I know! Let's take a picture!" Yumiko grabbed the two and pulled them closer together.

_Click'_

"Y-Yumiko-san…" Emi blushed and scooted away from Fuji after the picture was taken. Fuji thought of an idea.

"Do you dislike me so much that you had to move away from me?" Fuji put on a slightly sad face.

"N-No, I like you Fuji-san." Emi said quickly.

"Hmm, so you do like me." Fuji smiled. Emi blushed.

"Sadist!" Emi went behind Yumiko.

"Haha, why don't you two go back to your apartments?" Yumiko gently pushed Emi back to Fuji's side. "I don't want to." Emi pouted.

Fuji smiled, "Let's go." Fuji took her hand and they began walking.

"Thanks for dinner." Fuji said before leaving.

--

"Fuji-san, why do you like your brother so much?" Emi asked. Fuji didn't speak for a moment.

"It's okay if you don't-…" Emi was cut off.

"My title is known as Fuji the genius, I was famous and because of that Yuuta has always been compared to me all the time. He didn't like that so he transferred schools." Fuji seemed go show a sad aura around him even though his face was still smiling.

"Fuji-san, you really like teasing the people closest to you. It's too bad that your brother doesn't know that you show your affection for someone in a different way." Emi smiled, trying to cheer Fuji up.

Fuji opened his eyes and gazed at Emi's hazel orbs. Emi had a blush creeping up her face. "I-Is there something wrong, Fuji-san?" she asked.

"I can't lie to you…because you see right through me." Fuji smiled and hugged Emi. Emi was surprised at what he said. She thought that he was the one who saw through her. Emi grew stiff and squirmed when she remembered that Fuji was hugging her. She liked hugging Fuji but they weren't exactly lovers so she objected to this kind of thing.

"F-Fuji-san, we're not a couple. We can't hug." Emi tried to squirm her way out. Fuji let out a disappointed sigh.

"Saa, I got you." Fuji smiled his usual smile. Emi blushed. "S-Sadist!" she pouted as she walked ahead.

Fuji silently followed. He understood why his stomach flutters, his heart sings, his smiles begin showing more emotion, the way he gets jealous when someone comes near Emi, the way he grows sad when he hears that they are only friends, and a warm feeling he gets when he is around Emi. The genius realized that he was in love with Emi. Fuji thought of his own poem in his head.

Genius is my title

My second name

I noticed something vital

An untamed flame

I'm falling for you

Mysterious Mitsu

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and constructive criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Whether you like it or not please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chap. Thank you for those who faithfully reviewed. I appreciate it! ^ ^**

**Warning: Last chapter hope you enjoyed every single bit of it. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

----------------------------------------------------

Emi let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong with her?" Katou silently asked Sakamoto.

"Lovesickness…" Sakamoto starts to write in her purple notebook.

"It's not love sickness!" Emi argued with a huge blush on her face.

"Really? Then how about you go ahead and talk to Shusuke-sama?" Sakamoto imitated a fan girl.

"Shut up!" Emi angrily walked away.

"Ooh, she's made at you." Katou smiled.

"It doesn't matter; I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sakamoto smiled and walked away. Katou was eyeing her suspiciously as she walked away. _'Wonder what she's up too…'_ Katou thought to herself.

--

"Uh, Fuji-san, do you know how say this?" Emi asked as she showed him her homework paper.

Fuji quickly scanned her homework, making sure he knew every answer. He didn't want to fall behind Emi because he wouldn't be able to tease her if he did.

"These are all so easy," Fuji chuckled, "I'll do it for you but for a small price." Fuji smiled.

"No thanks! I'll go ask Sakamoto." Emi quickly ran away blushing.

Fuji chuckled some more. He loved Emi's embarrassed expressions the most.

"Hey Fuji," A boy from his class called out to him.

"Yes?" Fuji replied with his usual smile.

"You know her right? Fujimoto Emi, the infamous Mitsu right?" the guy asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Fuji still smiled but he was a bit ticked off. He had a guess to what the guy might ask him.

"I think she's hot so can you ask her out for me?" the guy smiled as he had his fantasies about him and Emi together. Fuji put his hand on the guys shoulder and opened his eyes.

"You really think she'd like you, hehe, you're mistaken. Go hunt some other girl." Fuji's smile turned sadistic and evil. The guy whimpered and retreated in defeat. Fuji smiled normally. No one's going to touch his Emi.

"Hmm, I thought you smile so happily empty for everyone." Sakamoto slightly laughed.

"Good morning, Miharu-san." Fuji smiled.

"Spare me your fake smiles, a monkey can smile better than you could." Sakamoto smiled all business like.

"That's very nice of you." Fuji chuckled.

"Che, optimistic as always." Sakamoto clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Do you need something?" Fuji asked.

"Do you like Emi?" Sakamoto asked.

"Hmm, that's a personal question Miharu-san. I thought that you were more of the business type so-…" Fuji got cut off.

"I treat Emi and Katou as serious business. Now, answer the question and don't try to avoid it." Sakamoto did her famous business smile.

Fuji opened his eyes. "And what if I do?" he asked, getting serious.

"Hmm, you'll have a ton of competition and you don't know if she likes you back." Sakamoto smirked.

"Competition is not a problem and I'll figure that out myself." Fuji smiled his usual smile and left.

"What a weird genius…I need to do something about that hahaha…" Sakamoto chuckled sinisterly.

--

"Uh, Sakamoto, why are we here again?" Emi asked. Sakamoto and Emi were at the park just watching the little kids play on the playground. They were waiting for someone.

"Isn't **he** visiting?" Sakamoto asked.

"Well, yes but I don't see why you have to come." Emi asked.

"Well it was part of the bargain…" Sakamoto mumbled. "Oh and I invited Fuji-san." Sakamoto added.

"Eh, really? Okay." Emi smiled happily.

'_It's too easy to see your obvious happiness -sigh- if only Fuji could see this'_ Sakamoto mentally shook her head.

"Oh, it's them." Sakamoto saw Fuji coming in with another person.

"Hello Fuji-san. Hello Shiro." Emi smiled and waved at the two. Fuji's mouth twitched _'no suffix?'_ Fuji slightly glared at Shiro.

"Well, let's go have fun." Sakamoto chuckled at Fuji. Fuji just smiled but was also a bit mad at Sakamoto.

"By the way, what was the meaning of calling me here?" Emi asked.

"Well, I just wanted you guys to have fun since you guys are in that relationship." Sakamoto frowned. Emi went to go comfort Sakamoto.

"It's alright Sakamoto. Let's go have fun." Emi smiled. Fuji had a murderous aura around him when he heard Sakamoto say something about a relationship. As they were walking to an ice cream store, Sakamoto whispered to Fuji "They have a good relationship, right?" Sakamoto chuckled lightly.

"Well then I'm just going to have to steal her away, ne?" Fuji whispered back, smiling. He wouldn't let some guy stop him from liking Emi. He also would take his Emi back, even if it meant fighting him for her.

'_All according to plan, hehe.'_ Sakamoto smiled.

As they were all eating ice cream, Emi and Shiro kept on talking about many things. Fuji felt jealous since he wasn't talking to Emi. Then he thought of an idea.

"Emi-chan, say 'ah'." Fuji smiled as he took a spoonful of Emi's ice cream and motioned it towards her mouth. Emi blushed.

"Sadist!" Emi huffed cutely as she turned her head away. Fuji chuckled and glared at Shiro who tried to strike a conversation with Emi.

"Emi, can we talk?" He asked despite the murderous aura that was admitted from Fuji (though Fuji was still smiling). Emi nodded and walked with him to a secluded corner so they could talk privately.

"Hmm, seems as though you're interested in those two." Sakamoto lightly laughed.

"So what if I am?" Fuji asked.

"Hmm, maybe you should give up. Those two have a very close relationship." Sakamoto smirked at him.

Fuji got up. "Fine then like I said before, I'll take her away." Fuji went to the corner where Shiro and Emi were talking.

"Oh really? That's great." Emi smiled.

"I know I just wanted to tell you since it was such an amazing thing." Shiro smiled. Fuji cut in.

"You seem tired Emi-chan. I'll walk you home." Fuji smiled and took her hand. They walked out of the store in a hurry.

"U-Um, Fuji-san, is there something wrong?" Emi asked. Fuji stopped walking.

'_She can still see right through me…'_ Fuji chuckled. Fuji turned around and opened his eyes. He stared at Emi's hazel orbs. He never gets tired of looking at them. Fuji began to recite a poem:

Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:

But thy eternal Summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;

Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou growest:

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives this and this gives life to thee.

Emi's whole body was red. _'Did Fuji just confess his love for me in poetry by Shakespeare's 'shall I compare thee to a summer's day'!? If I'm not wrong I think that was a love poem!'_ Emi thought as she stared at Fuji's blue orbs.

"Fuji-san do you…I mean you…and me…but what…huh?" Emi was tongue tied. Fuji chuckled.

"That's Shakespeare's 'shall I compare thee to a summer's day. I mean to tell you that I love you." Fuji then gave Emi a sweet kiss.

_**~Extra~**_

"Sakamoto-sama, I did as you asked and now will you be my girlfriend?" Shiro blushed. Sakamoto stared at him.

"No." She replied flatly.

"B-But you said if I pretended that I liked my cousin Emi in front of that Fuji guy, you would be my girlfriend!" Shiro argued.

"I said that _maybe_ I would be your girlfriend and I have absolutely no interest in you." Sakamoto stared at him coldly. Shiro started to shake and ran away while crying.

'_Besides…I have to watch over my best friend'_ Sakamoto smiled as she saw Fuji and Emi walking home, holding hands.

-------------------------------------------

"_**Confidence and improvements come from other people's compliments and constructive criticism. When people review on a story, it fuels the author's energy and makes them write a great story until the very last word"**_

**A/N: Writing this story made me feel good. I felt at peace when writing this last bit of their relationship. I will definitely miss writing about these two but it doesn't mean that I'll stop writing about them. I'll make another story about this couple though it won't be a sequel. Thank you all for supporting this fic and reading it until the end.**

**Special thanks to (my reviewers of course):**

**Artsygirl613, ****jigokunooujo****, ****, ****KuroKao****, ****luna starz****, ****SaKuRa-cHaN41****, ****Miyo-chan02****, Yukkie-Chan, fanfic addict anonymous XP, demonsadist, random-fruitcake04, ****Bloody Rose021****, ****angeloflight0777****, ****ChinenYuri4eva****, ****fujikawaii10346****, ****Dawn of Winter****, ****KuroKao****, ****animesrule9****, ****GwangFei****, ****, ****NewSlove****, o, ****dinpol96****, and Reka-chi**

**All of these are my reviewers from my first chap to chap 9. I really appreciate you guys.**


End file.
